


Fire and Heist

by KingLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fake AH Crew, Guns, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, This will probably have every permutation of FAHC pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew gets a new member. And he’s…different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Guy

“Listen up idiots,” Geoff said over the chatter. The rest of his crew stopped and looked back at him. The dark haired man nodded over his shoulder. “Got us a new guy comin in for the next job. If he works out, we'll keep him on.” 

“The fuck we don't need anyone else slowin us down,” Michael said. He popped the magazine out of his pistol, checking it was fully loaded before slamming it home once more and holstering it. “Gavin does enough of that for three people.”

“Oy!” Gavin tipped his designer sunglasses down. “What's that supposed to mean?” 

“Shut up,” Geoff snapped. His jaw tensed as he looked around the room. He was about to speak again when the sound of a motorcycle engine interrupted him. “Oh good, there he is.” 

“Why you gotta be such a prick?” Gavin asked, pushing at Michael's shoulder. 

“Cuz you're a bitch.” Michael pinched Gavin's nipple through his shirt, making the skinny man jump and make the most ungodly bird-like noise. 

“Nuff foreplay you two,” Ray said from his place stretched out on the couch. Neither listened, of course, trying to wrestle one another to the ground. 

All play stopped the second the door opened and 'the new guy' stepped in. He was tall and broad, clearly muscled beneath a fitted shirt and jeans. He wore a black and blue leather jacket that made him look even a bit bigger, almost dwarfing Geoff who was no small man himself. 

But what struck everyone was the mask he wore: a skull made of a dark gray material. It covered everything from the underside of his chin to the back of his head. The only parts of him visible above his neck was a black pony tail and a pair of intensely blue eyes. 

“What?” Ray, who couldn't see from where he was stretched out, looked bewildered between Gavin and Michael. “What, is he ugly or somethin?” He sat up and turned around, immediately struck dumb like everyone else. 

At least for a second. 

“Holy shit.” 

“What's up with the...” Gavin gestured at his face. “The...That?” 

“It's a mask,” the big man said, his voice low and sharp. “What are they usually for.” 

“You got a name, skullface?” Michael asked, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Just call me Vagabond for now.” 

Two of the younger three lost it, sputtering and laughing. 

“What kinda name is that?!” Ray snorted. 

“Where the fuck did you find this guy, Boss? Some fetish club?” 

“Craigslist,” Geoff said. “Doesn't fuckin matter, get your shit together and meet me in the briefing room.” He nodded to Vagabond, then headed toward said room. Jack fell in beside him, brushing his fingers against Geoff's hand and receiving a firm clasp for his efforts. 

Michael scoffed, staring down the new guy for a moment. Vagabond stared right back, his passive mask giving nothing away. After several moments, Michael scoffed and flipped the man off. 

“C'mon Gav.” He gripped Gavin by his wrist and dragged him away. Ray followed, glancing back at the Vagabond once more before hurrying to catch up. 

\-----------------------------------

Ten minutes later, they were all in the briefing room, staring at Geoff and waiting for him to get on with it. Geoff always dragged a little getting set up to go over plans. Granted, he was no where near as bad as Gavin, who'd needed a whole hour to set up a presentation for the one heist he'd tried to plan for them. Clearing his throat, Geoff picked up a pin and stuck it into an intersection. 

“Anyone know where that is?” he said. 

“It's a bank,” Michael said after no one answered. 

“Owned by the GNSG 'Corp',” Jack elaborated. That got the others' attention. The younger three shifted in their seats, looking more attentively at Geoff. 

“You can't be serious,” Gavin said. His accent made the statement sound that much more incredulous. 

“Dead serious,” Geoff said. He knocked his knuckle against the map. “Those assholes are stickin their dicks into our turf and fuckin us. Figure it's time we sent them a little warning.

“Alright so here's the plan. We hit this place and hit it hard, I want them to be closed for a month cleanin shit up.” He pulled out a pen and started marking out things as he spoke. “So I want Ray on the roof here, usin that pink piece of shit you call a gun.” 

“Don't cry cuz I get results.” Ray smirked and thumbed his collar. 

“Yeah whatever shut up. Anyway, Ray'll be our eyes up top. Gavin, Vagabond, and me will go in the front guns blazing, scare some people but let's keep the body count to a minimum. Anyway, we clear a path, Michael follows us. We get the safe open, take as much as we can carry and head for the back alley here, where Jack will be waiting with a truck. After we set up a nice parting shot, we load up, head three blocks down, and split into 3 groups. Vagabond, you'll pick up Ray, we'll split up and meet back at the safe house in Downtown. 

“Everyone got it?” Geoff looked between his crew's faces. 

“Nope.” Michael said. “The fuck was all that.” 

“You go blow shit up,” Ray simplified. “Then jump in a car and run.” 

“Question,” Gavin said, raising his hand like a school boy. “How are we getting there exactly?” 

“Jack'll drop us off and meet us around back, geezis Gavin keep up.” Geoff rolled his eyes and threw his pen at Gavin. “Any other stupid ass questions? No? GOOD. We need two cars, a truck, and a bike. Unmarked, you know the drill. Let's go, don't have all day.” 

Vagabond pushed away from the wall and was out the door almost before anyone noticed. Geoff jogged to catch up with him, catching his sleeve. 

“Hey wait up a sec,” Geoff said. He handed the masked man an earpiece. “Gotta be able to keep in touch.” 

Vagabond looked at the piece, then nodded a bit. 

“Try not to scare my crew too much,” Geoff said with a laugh. “They're good guys. Loud and little crazy, but..” He shrugged. “They're my boys.” His eyes turned steely, jaw tensing. “But I swear to god if you hurt any of them, I will fucking kill you. Clear?” 

“Absolutely.” Vagabond seemed completely unruffled by the other man's threat. It wasn't that he didn't believe him, it was simply that he didn't care. Geoff nodded, smiling beneath his broad handlebar mustache. 

“Good. Now get your shit and get movin.”


	2. Boom goes the C4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple in and out job. No big deal, right?…Right?

Ray yawned and checked his phone. No messages..oh and 5 minutes into the heist, that was probably important. He didn't hear police sirens yet, so that was good. Putting his eye to the scope, he traced the front of the bank. The doors were barred, good job there at least. From where he was, he couldn't hear anything...

Save the shouting from his ear piece on the ground next to him. 

Geoff and Michael shouted a lot during hold ups, mostly because their voices carried and added to the overall confusion to keep a crowd under control. It also meant they blew out the eardrums of anyone on the channel with them. He'd give it another minute then put it back on. 

He plugged a pair of ear buds into his phone, turning on some music to pass the time while he waited for something to do. That was the good and bad part about playing sniper. On the one hand, you got to do awesome shit. On the other, you had to sit there until awesome shit was needed. 

The sound of sirens made him pick up his ear piece and fit it in place, knocking half of his music out. 

“Company's comin,” he said, calm voice cutting through the others' shouting. 

“Shit.” Geoff's voice. He shouted a couple orders at the others, who cursed back at him. “Keep em off us, Ray.” 

“That's what you put me up here for.” He flicked the safety off and chambered a round. 

“Start packin up. Michael, get busy. Jackie, Vagabond, get ready for us to blow this place.” 

There were several affirmatives and more cursing, but Ray had already started to tune them out. He had work to do. Wailing sirens were closer now, and several cars were swinging into position in front of the bank. He had a moment still while they took up positions..and almost immediately opened fire. Great, they forgot to take into account that GNSG could afford to pay off the cops in the area. Dicks. 

“Uh guys, they aren't screwin around,” he warned. 

“Yeah no shit!!” Michael's voice had jumped a few rage levels. “The fuck are you doing up there?!” 

Ray muttered and squeezed off a few shots. For every bullet, a cop fell. That caused enough confusion to buy them a few extra seconds. He lined up and fired again. Blood spray covered one of the police car windshields, a satisfying thing to see. Another bullet chambered, another one down. 

“Get moving.” An unfamiliar voice, low and resonant...must have been Vagabond. Ray felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Okay so that was a thing...Wow his voice was sexy purring right against his ear. 

“You in position?” he asked, firing off another shot. 

“About to be. There's a fire escape on the south side of the building. I'll be there.” 

Ray took a couple more shots before packing up. Staying low, he ran along the edge of the building. A few shots grazed the brickwork, punctuated by his cursing. He kept up a mantra of “go go go” to himself as he grabbed the metal ladder and slid down, rounded and jogged down several sets of rickety metal stairs. True to his word, the Vagabond was there, still wearing his mask, straddling a motorcycle. 

“Goin my way?” Ray teased, swinging a leg over the back of the bike. It was a pretty close fit, making him have to press against Vagabond's back. 

“Hold on.” 

The motorcycle nothing short of roared as they peeled out. Ray yelped and grabbed the Vagabond around his waist. Damn but he was solid. He felt the other man shift as they pulled onto the street. He reached into a side bag on the bike, pulling out a couple of rather familiar bundles. 

“So why do you have stickies?” Ray asked. The skull covered head turned enough to allow one eye to peer at him. 

“Geoff said he wanted them closed for a month. They didn't lay down enough for that.” 

He lobbed the bombs at the bank. One landed on the steps, another on a police car. Vagabond reached into his jacket and produced a detonator. Ray cursed under his breath, looking behind them. They were practically flying down the street now. Getting out of a blast zone, Ray realized. There was a muffled sound from inside the building, and an instant later Vagabond clicked the detonator. 

Apparently, the masked man had been busy. 

Half of a wall blew outward in several chunks, showering the cars in rubble. At the same time, the two he'd thrown sent a car hurtling through the other parked vehicles. The doors shattered. The whole building seemed to shake, and Ray wondered if it would still be standing in a few moments. Plumes of fire reached skyward, black smoke obscuring the scene as they raced away. Ray really hoped Vagabond wouldn't notice the half chub he had going over all that. 

Sirens were coming at them, which meant more cops to deal with. No big deal. Ray drew a pistol and twisted enough to fire back at them. It was hardly the concentrated fire that he managed with his rifle, but it was enough to cause them to swerve and buy the escaping bike a little more distance. 

Wordlessly, Vagabond reached into his pack again, this time producing a hand grenade. A deft move of his fingers and a flick of his wrist, he pulled the pin and threw the grenade back at their pursuers. The explosion threw one car into a spin, which effectively created a whirling fireball to block the others. Vagabond took a hard corner, Ray shifting his weight to make it easier on him and not overbalance. 

A couple of turns later, they were out of sight. Ray laughed, relaying the information to the others before switching his earpiece off altogether. If they had anything important to say, they could tell the Vagabond. 

They slowed as they neared the burned out warehouse that would serve as their rendezvous point. A couple of cars and several containers of gasoline waited for them, the better to dispose of evidence and split off their own ways. Vagabond cut the engine and straightened, rolling his shoulders as he looked back at Ray. The younger man unfolded himself and swung one leg over, still half seated on the bike. 

“Nice driving,” he said, searching his pockets for a tin. He popped it open and took out a rolled smoke, putting it to his lips before glancing at the other man. After a moment of thought, he held out the tin. “Smoke?” 

“I'll pass.”

There was no scorn or disdain in the words, just disinterest. Ray shrugged, fishing out his lighter. He took a long drag, then let his head fall back as the drug did its work. His dark eyes fluttered shut as he savored the burning sensation before exhaling a plume of thick smoke. He'd need a little help to keep calm once the others showed up. He hadn't really sorted out everything that had gone on inside, but the whole mess at least sounded successful. So there was that. 

The hiss of carbonation pulled him out of his thoughts. He glanced at Vagabond, then laughed. 

“Where the hell were you hiding that?” he asked. 

“Pocket.” The man pushed his skull mask up far enough to expose his lower jaw and mouth, then brought a can of diet coke to his lips. As he drank, Ray had a moment to see the red, white, and black makeup that covered his skin before he slid the mask back in place. 

“Wait,” Ray said. “Is your face painted too?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

“Because masks can come off.” 

Seemed like a logical enough answer, but still did little to explain the overkill of hiding his face. Humming, Ray took another long pull before snuffing out his smoke. 

“You're ah..” He coughed, hesitating before he went on. “You're pretty serious about hiding your face.” 

Vagabond stared at him flatly. Blue eyes shifted, then he looked away and cupped a hand over his ear (or at least what Ray assumed was his ear beneath the mask). 

“They're almost here,” Vagabond said. 

“I see, dodgin questions. I can dig it.” He shrugged, pushing away from the bike and heading for one of the waiting cars. He threw his things in and perched on a front passenger seat. 

Moments later, the sound of an engine being pushed well past its limits accompanied by screeching tires split the silence between them. The get away car skidded in and rocked as it stopped. Most of the windows were gone and one tire was completely shredded away. Ray snorted, shaking his head. 

“Looks like you guys had some trouble,” he teased. 

“Shut the hell up, Ray,” Michael snapped. Judging by the number of bullet marks on the car, they'd taken a lot of heat getting out. 

“Anyone hurt?” Ray asked, ignoring Michael's snapping.

“Fine as fuck,” Geoff said, shoving a large bag into Ray's lap. “Make yourself useful and unload this shit.” 

Ray muttered and pushed himself out of the seat, carrying the bag to the car's trunk. While he and Michael loaded the bags into the cars (Gavin was whining about something, a sprained ankle as much as Ray could tell), he couldn't help but notice who was /not/ helping. Geoff and Jackie stepped aside with Vagabond, the three of them speaking in hushed voices. He thought about switching his earpiece back on, until he noticed Geoff had removed his. Smart son of a bitch. 

Pushing the thought aside, he finished with the bags and turned to Gavin. 

“Want a piggy back ride?” he said, almost leering. Gavin was pouty and..well annoyingly attractive doing it. Ray held out a hand to him and helped him out of the car. He could almost hear Michael's eyes rolling. The shaggy haired young man stomped away and threw himself into the driver's seat of the car Ray had occupied. 

“Aww thanks Ray,” Gavin said. He pressed a soft kiss to Ray's ear, and the dark haired man shivered. Gavin's kisses could make him weak in the knees, especially coupled with a look that held promises for later. 

“Hey we're partners right?” He grinned and helped Gavin to the car, letting him lounge on the back seat for a minute. Michael started fussing at Gavin over something he'd done inside the bank, and Ray tuned out. 

His attention was drawn back to the other group talking. Vagabond's impassive mask gave away nothing, and the other two were angled away from him. Geoff was gesturing and tugging at his mustache, but those were common for him. But...usually common when he was nervous. Ray shook his head and climbed into the car. He was seeing things, had to be. 

“Alright boys,” Jackie turned and started toward them. “Usual route home, grab something to eat, stay low.” 

“Thanks mom,” Michael snapped. Jackie could break his arm, but he was still going to be snarky with her when she told them things they already knew. 

Closing the doors, the lads settled in to head out. Gavin laid his head in Ray's lap, stretched out across the backseat. When Michael berated him, Gavin simply pointed out “well they're looking for six guys, aren't they?” Neither argued his logic. 

“So,” Michael said, glancing in the rear view mirror at Ray. “Hows the new guy?” 

“Vagabond?” Ray shifted down a bit and shrugged. “Seems alright. Really quiet.” 

“Noticed that much,” Gavin agreed. “His voice though..” He hummed, pressing his head to Ray's belly. “Hits all the right notes.” 

“He's lethal as shit,” Michael said. “Took out three guys before I could blink, don't know what the fuck.” 

“Extra explosion was his idea, apparently.” Ray shrugged, threading his fingers through Gavin's soft hair. “Least he seems to know what he's doin with em.” 

“Oooh well that explains a lot.” Gavin rested his cheek against Ray's groin, looking up at him. “Explosions always get you going.” Ray laughed nervously and shifted a little. 

“Yeah...Hey, so he's got face paint on under his mask.” 

“What?” Michael and Gavin were almost in unison on that. 

“Dude right? That's what I said. Who the hell covers up that much?” 

“Spies? Actors?” 

“Knew that guy was weird, fuck.” Michael smacked the steering wheel. “You tell Geoff yet?” 

“No..” He let the word fall. He had a feeling Geoff already knew. Granted he'd hired the guy, but still. Had he known what he was getting into with him? 

Then there was a warm hand on him, touching his stomach and pulling his pants open. Gavin kissed at his lower belly, humming softly. 

“You're weird, Gav,” Ray said, a chuckle lacing his voice. 

“What, I already promised Michael I'd ride him when we got back.” That warm hand moved lower, and Ray didn't bother to stifle a moan. “But I don't want you to get jealous.” 

Who could get jealous when they got to enjoy a mouth like that?


	3. Your Name is What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets brave and gets a little info for it.

Things were going surprisingly well. And considering he hadn't been seriously wounded in the last few heists, Gavin counted that as doubly awesome. Hell this time his clothes hadn't even gotten singed, triple bonus. Leaning on the car, he watched the others unload their take from the latest job at a switch location. This much money wouldn't go unnoticed, even split 6 ways. Gavin bit his lip and smirked around it. That was a /lot/ of cash. 

His gaze wandered to their newest compatriot, the Vagabond. He was an odd one, but he was working out pretty well for them. He was precise and skilled, damned good at everything he did. One thing he DIDN'T do was socialize. Save for their boss, so far no one had seen him fully unmask. Ray had said something about him wearing face paint under his mask, which the mess of red and black around his eyes confirmed. 

Gavin wanted to see it for himself though. The others always joked about him wanting to be in everyone's business, but that was only partly true. Sure he liked knowing what was going on, but more than that he was the least guarded of all of them. He cared about them. Hell, he loved them, they were his family. By the looks of it, Vagabond was on his way to being a permanent part of their crew. So it only followed to logic. 

“Oy, Vagabond,” he said, pushing away from the car. Michael and Ray stopped midstep, turning to see what in the world the brit was doing. The masked man looked over and cocked his head to one side. Gavin nodded to their car. “Why don't you come with us for bevs?” 

The entire room went silent. Even Geoff and Jack stopped to see what he was on about. Pushing his golden sunglasses up, Gavin smiled at the Vagabond. 

“Just thought it might be nice to get to know you a bit, is all.” 

“Dude-” He heard Michael start to speak, but something in the grunt that followed told him Ray shut him up with a sharp elbow. 

Vagabond seemed indifferent to the silence around him. He stared at Gavin, face impassive as ever. Bright blue eyes shifted to Geoff, so Gavin in turn looked at the boss as well. He pouted at him, which made Geoff scowl. It wasn't fair to pout, Gavin knew, because Geoff had a weakness for it. He'd pay for it later, when the boss had a chance to corner him alone. In the end, though, he could ensure he got his way. 

“Sure, tag along if you want,” Geoff said, shrugging. 

“I don't drink,” Vagabond said. 

“That's fine, neither does Ray usually.” Gavin smiled at Vagabond, something else the rest of the crew watched very intently. If anyone picked out Gavin's most annoying quality, it was that he was damned hard to say no to when he smiled like that. He was always genuine and sweet, and his smile was so damned goofy it was impossible to be angry at him for long. That and he had his ways of apologizing and weaseling back into people's good graces. 

Michael grabbed Gavin by his arm and hauled him toward the car. 

“Just follow us!” he called at Vagabond before he was hauled into the car.  
“Dude,” Michael snapped as the door slammed shut. “Are you fucking crazy?!” 

“What?” Gavin looked confused. What was the deal? “Why shouldn't he have bevs with us?”

“Because I don't know, he's really fuckin WEIRD?!” 

“He's kind of really good at killing people,” Ray pointed out as he climbed in as well. Gavin, seated between them, pouted. “Seriously, he is...” 

“Shut up, idiots,” Geoff said as he climbed in. Jack settled into the driver's seat and started the car, easing them out onto the road. Geoff turned to face the younger three, focusing mostly on Gavin. “So you want to tell me what the hell that was about?” 

“Why is everyone jumping on me? I'm just tryin to be nice!” Gavin folded his arms in a child-like huff. “Really...He's been with us for a few weeks now, might as well at least be nice to the guy.” 

“He's hired help, Gav,” Michael pointed out. 

“He works really well with our team,” Gavin retorted. 

“Guy's pretty well known in the underground,” Geoff said. “Not sure what kind of baggage that would be bringing in.” 

“Oh like we don't all have bloody baggage.” 

“He's not a bad driver,” Jack offered. Geoff shot him a look. Jack shrugged. “I dunno, Gavin might have a point.” The blond beamed. 

“We'll see,” Geoff said firmly. “Only contracted him for a few jobs.” 

“Yeah he may not even want to be permanent with us,” Ray said. He shifted to look behind them, where Vagabond was following on his motorcycle. “I mean seriously, I wouldn't be permanent with us.” 

“What? Ray!” Gavin tried to look bothered, but Ray was already laughing. 

“I'm kidding, Vav, geez.”

The rest of the drive was spent with the Lads trading swats and squirming in the backseat. Now and again, though, Gavin glanced back to watch the trailing bike. Vagabond moved so easily on it, leaning with the turns to corner sharper and stay right on them the whole way. He really was talented. Still, Gavin was growing more and more curious what he looked like under all that leather. 

They filed out of the car and headed into the bar, Vagabond joining them at the door. Geoff nodded at the bartender, who stiffened a little seeing them come in. Gavin winked at him, then headed for their usual booth. The place was dim, the décor dated and ratty, but comfortable. Gavin slid into the semicircular seat, Ray and Michael on one side, Geoff and Jack on the other. Vagabond pulled up a chair and sat on the open side of the table. 

No sooner were they settled than a waitress came over with a tray of drinks for them. She visibly flinched when she looked at Vagabond, almost spilling the beer glass she'd just set on the table. 

“Sorry,” she said. “What would you like, uh...sir?” 

“Diet coke, if you have it.” 

She hesitated, then nodded and hurried away. 

“Don't have one stowed this time?” Ray asked. Vagabond shrugged. 

“Had a spare grenade in my pocket instead.”

Given the tone of his voice, Gavin couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. Squirming in his seat, he leaned on the table and tapped his fingers on the edge of his glass. 

“So,” he said, once more turning on his charming smile. “Do you actually have a name or was your mum just really strange?” 

Gavin had been part of interrogations and gang deals that were less tense than this. Geoff rattled the ice in his glass, the sound almost deafening in the booth. Vagabond made a sound like he'd reached a decision, then spoke. 

“Ryan,” he said. 

There was another moment of tense silence, then Gavin burst out laughing. 

“Ryan?” he snorted. “Ryan the skull guy, yeah?' He elbowed Ray, then slapped the table. Geoff promptly smacked him in the back of the head, getting another of Gavin's weird bird noises in response. “Really, what kind of a name is Ryan?” 

“What kind of a name is Gavin?” Ryan said and shrugged. “Just what my parents named me.” 

The waitress returned with his coke, setting it down and hurrying off again. Ryan pushed his mask up enough to take a drink before pulling it down again. Gavin rested his chin on his hand, watching the big man. 

“Not going to take the mask off then, hm?”

“Not now,” Ryan said. 

“Why not?” 

“Because we're still in public.” 

“Bar's friendly to us,” Geoff pointed out. Ryan shrugged. 

“Still no.” 

“Hey if he wants to look like a jackass let him,” Michael said, giving Vagabond a defiant sneer. 

From there, the conversation started off slowly. They talked about the job, the last couple jobs, tried to pester Geoff for details of an upcoming heist, then to more normal things like movies, games, and Gavin asking his weird questions (“what if you had a gun that could fire backwards?”). Things steadily lulled into something like comfortable chatter.

Time passed and the crowd thinned. Gavin kept finding himself distracted, though. He'd look across the table and there was Va-..no, Ryan, looking at them all with those amazing eyes. There was a story there, and Gavin was itching to know what it was. Eventually, Ryan stood and put his chair back where he'd gotten it. 

“Had enough fun for the night?” Geoff asked. 

“Need to head out,” Ryan said. He zipped his jacket up and shoved his hands in his pockets. Gavin stammered a little, looking between Geoff and Ryan. 

“Aw you can't leave yet!” he said. “Night's not over!” 

“Don't think he'd be interested, Gavin,” Geoff said. “Let him go.” 

Gavin huffed, leaning back in his seat. He wanted to talk to Ryan more, maybe try again to talk him out of his mask. The big man looked between them, then nodded.

“Night.” 

And with that, the mysterious masked man left. Gavin leaned on the table again as he watched him go. He'd barely said anything during their conversations, save to offer criticism of performances or ideas on how to improve. The only mystery solved tonight was his name: Ryan. It was a nice name, lent itself to quite a few nicknames and such. But it wasn't much to go on. 

Sighing in defeat, he leaned back and slumped on Ray's shoulder. He almost wanted to write the night off as a wash..until Ray leaned closer and whispered something absolutely filthy in his ear. He tugged Gavin's hand to rest on his crotch a moment, to feel the bulge there. Gavin smirked, turning a little to kiss at Ray's cheek. 

Alright..so maybe it wasn't a total loss.


	4. Lads will be Lads - Gavin/Michael/Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin having fun with the boys in the bar. and in a car.  
> *go easy on me, it's been a while since I wrote porn solo*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my plan is to do porn type things like this, as separate chapters between the actual story bits. this way, if you want to read just the story and skip the porn, you can do so more easily. And visa versa cuz I assume everyone's a big dirty perv like me and sometimes just wants to read some dirty stuff.

Everyone had settled down, having enough liquor in them to to release the tension of the heist. But that was only half of the usual 'ritual'. Gavin bit his lip as he glanced between Michael and Ray. He'd felt their hungry gazes on him since they had their second round, and it was really starting to get to him. Shifting in his seat, he smoothed a hand over Geoff's leg and squeezed it softly. 

“Some privacy would be nice, yeah?” he said. His voice was a husky purr, and his fingers kneaded at the older man's leg. Geoff looked at the other Lads, taking in their intense gazes and tense body language. He smirked and looked at Gavin once more, tilting his head. 

“What'll you give me for it?” the boss said. 

Gavin kissed at the corner of his mouth, his hand playing higher on Geoff's thigh. Nimble fingers traced up to his belt and tugged at it. 

“Whatever you want,” Gavin said. He moaned as Geoff's lips met his in a kiss. He could taste the whiskey Geoff had just finished, warm and inviting as Geoff himself was. The kiss ebbed and Geoff pulled back, unceremoniously shoving Gavin's head away from him. 

“I'll have you later,” he said. “/Try/ to wait til the place clears.” He stood and sauntered over to the bartender, Jack a few only steps behind. Words and a small wad of bills were exchanged, then he gave the Lads a thumbs up. 

No sooner did he get that then Gavin slid under the table. One hand stroked up Michael's leg, the other up Ray's. He heard them both groan, a glass landing heavily on the table above him. Smirking, he moved his hands up their inner thighs and pressed his palm against both of their groins. Michael was so hard that Gavin could feel a dampness through his pants from pre. Ray was hard too, but not quite so dire as Michael. 

Scooting closer, he nosed into Michael's bulge. Michael cursed, sliding down a little lower in the booth. 

“Geezis, Gav, didn't you hear what Geoff said?” Michael muttered. 

“Yeah, but where's the fun in that?” He chuckled and bit at the other man's pants, then reached up and popped the button open. Taking the zipper in his teeth, he tugged it down and nosed his way into Michael's pants. “Besides, doesn't look like you can wait.”

“We're in a corner booth,” he heard Ray say. “Shut up and enjoy it.” Gavin squeezed him through his pants as he moved closer to Michael. 

A hand was in his hair, and Gavin didn't bother to stifle a moan as it tugged. He shifted closer and pulled Michael's boxer's down, freeing his hard cock with an almost comical bounce. Without wasting a second, he took him in his mouth and sucked hard, sliding his lips down his shaft with an ease that had won him all kinds of lewd nicknames. He felt the hand on the back of his head push against him, urging him lower. 

Gavin was all too happy to oblige. He swallowed hard against the head of Michael's cock and worked it down his throat just a bit. Michael jerked in his seat, and Ray just managed to silence a moan with his lips in a firm kiss. Gavin pulled back for a breath, shifting enough to nudge the table backward with his foot. He wanted to see them. Watching Ray and Michael make out was hot as hell, especially when both of them were at a tipping point. 

With one hand working Ray's pants open, he steadied Michael's cock with the other and sucked him into his mouth again. His head bobbed fast, lips sliding easily along his length. Michael's hips jerked upward, thrusting into the warmth of Gavin's talented mouth. Michael's hand joined Ray's, and they both tugged and pulled at his hair. The blond moaned around the cock in his mouth, a shudder of pure need wracking him. 

Pulling off, he shifted and moved between Ray's legs instead. He sucked at the head of his cock, humming at the taste of his pre. 

“Aw fuck,” Ray gasped. 

Gavin's hand's gripped and squeezed at them both, stroking in tandem. He gave Ray the same treatment he'd given Michael, pushing his lips all the way to his base before pulling back. From there, he put his mouth on them back and forth, humming and moaning around them as he worked. He could hear them murmuring to one another, possibly planning between breathless kisses. 

“..fuck that tight hole..” 

“Shove my cock so deep..”

“Make him scream..”

“Make you squirm..”

Gavin keened around Michael's cock, bobbing his head faster. Michael gasped and thumped his head back against the booth's seat. He cursed, and Gavin groaned as he thrust into his mouth. Michael got his full focus then, lips and tongue working over his shaft as only Gavin could. He hummed and moaned and sucked, reveling in how Michael thrust into his mouth and moaned so damned deliciously. Looking up at them, he watched Ray whispering in Michael's ear. 

Whatever Ray said did the trick. Michael grit his teeth and choked back a pleasured noise, thrusting deep into his lover's mouth. Gavin swallowed as best he could, having to pull back to get a couple good gulps in. 

He kept his hand on Michael as he switched to Ray, sucking him down as easily as he had the other man. The dark skinned man thrust up into his mouth and gripped the sides of his head in both hands. He didn't last long. Gavin's tongue curled against the head of his cock, and Ray groaned into Michael's mouth and came. 

The blond man barely had time to recover before Michael hauled him up and was kissing him. For several moments, it was a blur of kisses between Michael and Ray both, hands touching everywhere. They groped his hips and back and chest and ass. By the time the kissing stopped, Gavin was rutting urgently against Michael's lap. 

“You want us?” Michael asked, his voice husky. 

“Stupid question,” Ray chided. His voice was as thick as Michael's. “We know you want us.” 

But not here, they all knew that. Gavin couldn't be quiet, even if someone gagged him. So, once the skinny blond was out of Michael's lap, they righted their clothes and headed back for the parking lot. No one was surprised to see the windows a bit fogged up. One was cracked open, cigarette smoke curling lazily into the night air. 

“S'us,” Michael called. He waited a beat then opened the back door and climbed in. 

Gavin and Ray climbed in as well, pressing close to each other once the door was closed. Ray pulled Gavin's back to his chest, looping his arms around him and tugging his shirt up to stroke his smooth stomach. Gavin was faintly aware of the engine turning over and the car moving. But Ray's mouth was on his neck and Michael was unbuckling his belt, and nothing else in the world mattered. 

Michael yanked his jeans down, grabbing his aching cock and stroking him roughly. Gavin arched and gasped, letting Ray hold him down. His shoes and jeans were thrown into the floorboards, then Michael's hands were on his thighs and hips. The blond let himself be turned over, laying on Ray and keening as Michael slapped both hands down on his ass. 

“Look at you,” Ray purred, grinning at him. “You're so hard you can't think straight can you?” 

“And he was mockin me,” Michael snorted. 

Michael spread Gavin's ass and licked his hole eagerly. Gavin had just enough time to register that Geoff was watching them intently before his mouth was against Rays. Ray's hands replaced Michael's, and the tongue at his hole was soon a finger instead. He couldn't tell if there was lube on it or not at this point, and he really didn't care. He wanted something in him, something stretching him. A little burn was nothing compared to that. 

“Please,” he gasped against Ray's lips. Dark skinned fingers gripped his ass tighter a moment and spread him. 

“Feels good, huh?” Ray purred. Gavin nodded, rocking back against the finger in him. He heard Michael curse and say something to Geoff. “Here, move your leg.” 

Ray slid his hand down Gavin's leg and tugged it forward a little until he settled his foot on the floor. He was rewarded with a cool, slick rub of fingers against his hole (ah there was the lube). Moaning, he pressed down against Ray and rocked his hips backward. Michael was the best for this, because he never messed around or teased. He got right to it, spreading Gavin around his fingers and working him open for what promised to be an exciting night. 

“Fuck, Gavin,” he heard Michael breathe. “Swear I could get my whole fist in you and you'd still moan.” 

“Probably could,” Geoff said. 

Gavin pulled away from Ray to look at Geoff, licking his lips slowly. Every moan and gasp was directed straight at him, hoping he remembered that “later” he promised. Sure he wanted a go with Ray and Michael, but Geoff was looking at him with hooded eyes and a hard set jaw, lips tight under his mustache. 

“Hey Michael,” Geoff said, never taking his eyes off Gavin. “Open him up for me.” 

Gavin shuddered, gripping Ray's shirt as Michael grabbed his hips. The thick head of his cock pressed against his hole in what might be called teasing if Gavin didn't know better. His hips snapped forward and drove his cock in to the hilt. Gavin gasped and arched back, pushing his ass against Michael's hips. He barely had a moment to breathe before Michael was moving, fast and relentless, jarring him with every thrust. 

He tried to kiss Ray, but the intensity of Michael's fucking made it hard to keep from just banging his teeth into Ray's lips. The other man didn't seem to mind, though, gripping his ass and kneading it as he kept him spread for Michael. Gavin laid his head on Ray's chest, his gaze on Geoff once more. He could see arousal and desire mounting in him in subtle ways, ways he was sure only he and Jack recognized. The way he stared so intently, the way he wet his lips with just the tip of his tongue, the way his skin flushed just so..

Geoff shifted in his seat and reached back to smooth his hand along Gavin's back. Callused fingers dug in here and there, trying to push him further into pleasured madness as Michael kept moving. 

“Don't you fuckin come in him,” Geoff said roughly, this time looking directly at Michael. 

Michael almost growled in frustration. Gavin nearly screamed as the other man redoubled his movements, slamming into him hard enough to make his ass as red as if he'd been spanked. Then, just as suddenly as he thrust into Gavin the first time, Michael pulled out of him again. 

Michael pulled at him and turned him onto his back again. He pressed their bodies together, grinding his hips against Gavin's. Gavin slid his hand between them and gripped their cocks, stroking hard and fast. They kissed, and Ray touched them, and Geoff touched him, and Gavin lost track of everything in a heated blur. 

And then everything culminated to a wild crescendo and he was coming on his hand and belly. Michael cursed and rutted down against him, and he felt his cock throbbing as he came too. Panting and moaning, Gavin hooked his arm around Michael's neck to keep him still while he tried to catch his breath. He became vaguely aware that the car had stopped moving, and when the engine cut out the silence was almost oppressive. 

“Get cleaned up,” Geoff said, pushing Michael back enough to kiss Gavin's cheek. “Be in my room in 10.” 

Then he and Jack were gone, heading inside. Gavin whined, not at all interested in moving. By the sound of Michael's growl, he sympathized. 

“You guys are kind of crushing me,” Ray said. Michael muttered something and sat back on his heels. Gavin sat up more slowly, looking over his shoulder at Ray. 

“Still want you two,” he said. “In a little bit, yeah?” 

“Hell yeah,” Ray said. He kissed the back of his neck and hummed. “Geoff won't take long, right?” 

“Old bastard,” Michael muttered. 

Gavin just chuckled, picking his jeans off the floor and tugging them back on. Geoff was no slouch for stamina, no matter how Michael and Ray joked. Still, if it made them happy to think Gavin would be back sooner, who was he to argue? 

His shirt stuck to the mess on his belly, making him scowl just a bit. Well that was gross...good thing all of his heist clothes would be washed soon. He kissed Michael, then Ray, then the three of them crawled out of the car. He touched their faces and smiled. He was so head over heels for them it was ridiculous, but he wouldn't change a thing. Not for all the money in the world. 

“Love you, Lads,” Gavin purred. 

“Love you,” the two answered back almost in unison.


	5. Geovin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last bit, cuz apparently it's mean to just tease Geovin.

Gavin really would have loved to have time for a shower. But to keep Geoff waiting was to risk having the night come to an unpleasant end. So he washed up as quickly as he could, pulled on a robe, and scurried over to the boss' room. 

“Geoff?” He poked his head in, looking around the big room before he slid inside. 

“Yeah, sup.” 

Geoff was wearing his boxers and having a glass of whiskey. Seeing him divested of his suit, guns, armor, and usual accoutrements had been strange at first, but now? It felt nice, seeing him let his guard down and just be himself. 

Smiling, Gavin crossed the room to the bed, letting the robe open and slide off his shoulders. There was no need to play the seduction game with Geoff. They'd long since passed the point where they felt the need to seduce each other. It took a look, a touch, a simple word, and they were there. Right now, all Gavin had to do was sit on the bed and Geoff was behind him. The whiskers of his mustache ticked against Gavin's skin, and he couldn't help a soft laugh. 

“You're fuckin weird,” Geoff said. 

“You love it,” Gavin teased, laying back against him. 

“Yeah whatever.” 

Geoff mouthed along his shoulder, teeth grazing here and there. Gavin smoothed his fingers over the scarred and tattooed arms around him, tracing the lines he knew by heart now. Geoff's hands slid over his hips, gently holding him and pulling him back. 

“Been a while, hasn't it?” Gavin said, reaching to touch Geoff's cheek. 

“Tch yeah it has.” Geoff nosed into the back of his neck, biting down on a spot Ray had teased earlier. Gavin gasped, arching and pressing back against Geoff more firmly. “Mm..Don't need to remind you who's boss though, right?”

“N-No.” 

“You gonna be a good boy for me tonight?” Geoff's hand was inching lower, brushing across the dusting of hair at his pubic bone. 

“Yes. I'll be a good boy.” Gavin rocked eagerly up against his hand. Geoff bit the side of his neck and groped him, rubbing his thumb down the length of his shaft. 

Geoff moved and Gavin followed, laying out beside him. He slid his hands into messy black hair, holding on as they kissed. Geoff's hands were everywhere, touching and stroking his skin and setting him off in all the right ways. He pressed his hand against his lower back, then slid his fingers down to tease at Gavin's abused hole. 

“Still nice and loose, huh?” he said. Gavin gasped and pushed back against his fingers. “You want me?”

“Bloody hell yes,” Gavin gasped. 

“Say it.” 

“I want you.”

Geoff spread his fingers wider inside him, making Gavin jerk against him and cry out. 

“Get specific.” 

“I-I want your cock. I..Oh Geoff.” He bowed his head a moment, shuddering. “I want you inside me.” 

“How.”

Gavin hesitated a second too long and Geoff pressed his fingers deeper and reached to touch off his sweet spot. Squirming and hooking his leg around the other man, Gavin sucked in a breath. 

“I..Can I ride you?” He felt Geoff dick twitch through his boxers, so he went on. “I want to. Push myself down on you, push your cock up into me, feel you hold my hips and thrust up into me til I'm screamin..” 

Geoff slid his fingers out slowly, giving Gavin one last good stretch before slapping his ass. 

“You'd better get me ready if you want to do all of that.” 

Gavin scrambled to the other side of the bed, grabbing for the bottle of lube there. By the time he resettled himself, Geoff had shucked his boxers and kicked them off the bed. Laying the bottle down, Gavin rubbed his hands over Geoff's legs and kissed up his length. The older man was always far more subdued, but every pleasured hum and sigh was well worth it. 

Sucking him off would have been too easy. Gavin knew everything Geoff liked, knew just how to set him off. But he wanted so much more tonight. They both did, it seemed. Kissing the head of his length, he slid his tongue over the tip before tracing it lower. He licked around the head, working his tongue up and down. He'd had his fill of cock sucking for the night, though. 

He picked up the lube and poured a generous amount into his palm. Gripping Geoff's cock, he stroked him quickly, coating him as thoroughly as he could. Geoff made an approving noise and rocked his hips up into Gavin's touch. 

Gavin pushed himself up and straddled Geoff's hips. It was hard not to smile as Geoff's hands came to rest at his waist, thumbs rubbing at the divots of his hip bones. Reaching back, the blond guided the other man's cock to press against his hole until The head almost nuzzled against his opening. Lowering himself onto him, he gasped Geoff's name. 

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Geoff urged. 

“Yes,” Gavin said. “It's amazing.” 

He sank the rest of the way down in one smooth motion. Bracing both arms on Geoff's chest, he gulped a couple of breaths to steady himself. They didn't help much. Geoff was rolling his hips, almost teasingly, grinding up into Gavin as he did. 

“Geoff,” Gavin moaned. 

“Thought you said you wanted to ride me?” Gavin didn't have to look at him to hear the smirk in his voice. Smug bastard. 

Rolling his hips, Gavin gave his body another second or two to adjust. Then he started to move, and move in earnest. His ass slapped down hard against Geoff's hips over and over, driving the other man's dick deep into him. Geoff's gaze remained steady, watching every move and drinking in every gasp and moan. Gavin arched backward for him to better show off his lean body. Geoff's rough hands touched and groped everywhere, setting Gavin's skin on fire. 

“Geoff!” Gavin slammed himself down, rocking his hips roughly against him before resuming his pace. 

“Louder.” The older man's voice was thick and rough. 

“Geoff!!” 

Gavin sobbed his name in pleasure over and over, slapping his hips down hard each time. Callused fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked hard. Gavin was on the verge of coming unglued. He thrust into Geoff's hand and rocked against his cock. His breath caught in his throat as he felt himself tensing, heat and tension coiling in his body until he almost screamed Geoff's name and came. 

Geoff worked his cock through his orgasm. His tattooed fingers gripped and stroked just the way Gavin loved before letting go. Both hands gripped Gavin's hips and held him still, and Gavin could only brace himself for what came next. He gripped the headboard just in time for Geoff's hips to slam upward against him. 

From there, it was fast. Geoff hammered up into him over and over, pushing Gavin's body to the point where pleasure pressed right up against pain. He wanted to rest, to lay down and sleep. But they wouldn't stop until Geoff was finished. 

And he wouldn't miss that. 

“Fuck,” Geoff groaned. “Gavin..You want me to come in you?” 

“Y-yes!!” 

“Tell me.” Even breathless, his voice was commanding and firm. 

“I want you to come inside me, Geoff!” Gavin's grip on the headboard turned white knuckle. 

The grip on his hips tightened and hauled him down onto Geoff, fully impaling him. He felt the other man's cock throb and pulse, heard the shuddering groan of pleasure leave him. Gavin gasped and planted his hands against Geoff's chest, fingers curling over the tattoos there. After several breathless moments, he sank down and kissed the other man softly. 

“Gah damn you're amazing,” Geoff breathed. 

“Awww Geoff.” Gavin chuckled and leaned into Geoff's hand on his cheek. 

Kissing him again, Geoff pulled Gavin to lay flat on top of him. The blond man contentedly obliged, letting his legs straighten out. He did let out a soft noise of annoyance as Geoff's cock slid free of his hole. The wet feeling of emptiness was unpleasant to say the least. But Geoff was warm and comfortable, and Gavin loved feeling his arms around him. 

He knew Ray and Michael would be waiting for him. He'd head back to them eventually. Right now, though, Geoff's embrace was too comfortable to even consider leaving. Yawning, Gavin nuzzled into his neck. 

“Love you, Geoff.” He felt a bushy mustache against his forehead and soft lips touch his skin. A soft murmur returned the sentiment, and Gavin smiled.


End file.
